


Розовый зонтик

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Улыбчивая пушинка в сером городе с готическими сводами и куполами Вестминстерского аббатства. Как же это так нелепо закончилось? Как же так вышло, что ее ужимки начали доводить меня до тошноты, что я начал ждать ее ухода, засыпать сразу же, как за ней захлопывалась дверь?..





	Розовый зонтик

Когда за мной захлопнулись тяжелые белые двери, в нос мне неожиданно ударил ненавязчивый цветочный запах – в Англии наконец-то наступила весна. Я чувствовал и ирисы, и фрезии, и даже розы – не знаю, цвели ли они в тот момент, но я готов был поклясться, что тогда и камелии завезли специально для меня, чтобы я сумел насладиться новой жизнью, далекой от привычной муторной рутины. 

Помню, когда я попал сюда, погода была совсем другая. Дождь был такой сильный, что дворняжка, которой на нос упала капля, недовольно взвизгнула – то ли от боли, то ли от неожиданности, - и я был склонен поверить, что собака прокляла весь Лондон, идиотский климат, мерзкую облачность и этот чертов ливень, который так больно шибанул ее по носу. Вот и я такой же – мне тоже больно, а я иду, иду… Вспоминаю то, что когда-то прекрасно начиналось – романтичный поцелуй под дождем, эти смущенные улыбки и ее розовый зонтик. Улыбчивая пушинка в сером городе с готическими сводами и куполами Вестминстерского аббатства. Как же это так нелепо закончилось? Как же так вышло, что ее ужимки начали доводить меня до тошноты, что я начал ждать ее ухода, засыпать сразу же, как за ней захлопывалась дверь?.. 

А как-то незадолго до того, как я угодил сюда, я ударился в ревность. Следил за ней, видел ее шляпку – и этот розовый зонтик! – в толпе, следовал за ним. Видел, что, вызывая такси, она все время стояла с каким-то мужчиной – он курит, а она, игривая, смотрит на него и пару раз делает затяжку. Дурачится, наверное; она никогда не курила. А потом я видел, как она садится с ним в машину – они наверняка едут в Вэст-Энд, шатаются по клубам, пьют… или наоборот, чинно вышагивают по улицам, заглядывая в каждый театр – как вам Друри-Лейн? А, может, зайдем сегодня в Ковент-Гарден? Ой, нет, давай лучше в Шефтсбери, сегодня там самый настоящий аншлаг – ставят «Ричарда Третьего». Говорят, там будет даже королевская семья! Слушай, может съездим в Штаты? Я хочу посмотреть Бродвей. Мне прямо не терпится увидеть «Гамильтона»!.. 

Съездим, конечно съездим. И на Бродвей, и на Таймс-Сквер, и еще в дюжину мест, куда пожелаешь. А ты была в Луизиане на Марди-Гра? Великолепное, потрясающее зрелище. Никому еще не удалось затмить Новый Орлеан по части колоритов. Ты будешь в восторге! И еще мы обязательно побываем в Калифорнии… Ты ведь смотрела этот сериал, «Californication»? Да? Помнишь ту цветовую гамму? Постой же, постой, я еще не рассказал тебе о… 

Может, он и вовсе не имел в мыслях никуда ее везти. Так все делают. Ты вешаешь ей лапшу на уши, говоришь, что довезешь ее до Токио и Осаки, обещаешь ей сад камней и статую Будды, а потом тебе и на такси-то посадить ее лень. Сама доберешься… то есть, дорогая, позвони, как доедешь, я переживаю. Черта с два я переживаю… я просто хочу тебя увидеть, я не хочу, чтобы ты вообще уезжала, я хочу, чтобы ты осталась тут, а мне не пришлось бы думать над очередной программой на вечер. Меня достали восторги о королевской семье, об их наследниках, «о боже, храни королеву!» и «о боже, наша многовековая история». Я хочу, чтобы ты была тут. Я хочу быть эгоистом. 

И я видел самое страшное. Она положила обе ладони на его грудь. Ее розовый зонтик, наверно, стоял в подставке в прихожей, и знать не знал, что ему тут придется переночевать. Я видел, что она улыбалась – точно так же, как и мне. Я ревновал. Я хотел ворваться к ним, обвинить ее во всех смертных грехах – как в тупом американском боевике, как у Тарантино, с Тимом Ротом и Брюсом Уиллисом, с взаимными обвинениями. Но я смотрел – и я отчетливо видел вот этими самыми глазами, как он стягивает с нее платье, как она смеется, и как ее светлые волосы падают на ее плечи. 

Через это надо было пройти. Да, это было необходимо. Так же необходимо, как вытерпеть многочасовые спектакли в Друри-Лейн, Шефтсбери и Ковент-Гарден, немое благоговение перед древней Елизаветой, которая наверняка мечтает о собственной ферме и рассаде, усталое лицо Кейт, улыбку… ту единственную улыбку, которую поймал сам, и которая не предназначалась никому другому. У нее даже глаза поблекли на секунду. А меня бросило в жар. Меня тошнило. У меня кружилась голова. 

Но через это надо было пройти, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Я вышел из своей клетки. Я избавился от самого страшного. И теперь я, надевая очки, вижу солнечный Лондон, из которого начисто стерся образ нелепого розового зонтика с огромными каплями дождя.


End file.
